How I came to be
by JenSoma
Summary: A love/drama story about utensils
1. Intro

This story is the result of a Facebook conversion about utensils, I found it funny and was bored so here you go to read.

* * *

Interdiction

Today was like any other day for an outcast like me. First thing I did, and by far the most challenging thing was finding a reason to get out of bed. My reason today was the same as it is everyday, to go though the life that my parents risked everything they had to give it to me. Just because over the years my family had changed, it never stopped my mother and father from loving me. You see I live in a small drawer by myself while my parents each live with their new lovers. But I really don't mind, they both come to see me now and again so its all fine now, but at one time it wasn't. Let us start from the begin.

* * *

Chapter 1 coming soon


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Meeting

It was the night of the Dinner Party Ball on the old homemade maple wood table in the main dinning room of the Flare Mansion and all the most important utensils, including Spoon, were going to be there. She was the spoon the Madam Flare used at her wedding made of the purest silver around. She was not really one for these types of parties and only went by request of her mother telling her something along the lines that your only young once. Spoon didnt really know what her mother meant but went to the ball nevertheless. It was now halfway through the ball when she started to think that she was there stayed long enough and was about to leave when. Oh I am so sorry, please paten me. He said as he turned around to see who he had bumped into. It is quit alright, Sir. She said, No harm done. But madam I have caused much harm. He said with a smile. Please allow me to make it up to you with a dance. He then bowed his head and offered her his hand. She looked at him for a monument and taught that it would be for the best to at least give him one dance. She took his hand as he lead them to the middle of the tablecloth. Before neither of them know it, the band said that this would be there last song. You dance very well Madam. He said when the song ended. As do you, Sir. She said realizing that they have been dance for over a hour and did not know his name. Hey Fork! a voice on the other side of the room called. If you dont hurry up we will leave you here! He was with a group of five other guys who all looked to be about the same age. Im coming Fork yelled back at them before looking back at her. Would you like a ride home? Oh no that is alright I am not to far from here. I was planning on walking home. Very well then. he said as he turned his head to look at the group. You guys go ahead of me. Ill meet you back at the drawer later. You dont have to do that I am fine on my own. she protested. It is the way of the Forks to always treat women as a lady. It would not be the right thing to let you walk at this hour. After a few monuments she gave in and let him walk her home. Unlike the other utensils, Spoon did not like in a drawer. She lived in an old china cabinet that was older then the house they were used in was. He walked her down the counter and to the glass doors , but before he left he grabbed her and brought her close. Her eyes widen when she felt his soft lips met hers. It was only a few seconds before she found her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Neither of them were aware of anything around them but the lips of the other. Fork slowly moved his one hand lower and rested it on her behind, giving her a light squeeze. Spoon gasped in surprise and Fork took the advantage by deepen the kiss. Before long their thongs where battling it out. When they finally broke for air they were panting. Well then Spoon said trying to control her breathing, I must be off. Right, well have a good night. he said as she started to walk into the cabinet. Yes thank you. You as well. she returned. She walked in and was about to close the door when. Madam. he called. She stopped. Can I see you again? She looked at him and smile. Yes, how about tomorrow by the bender for drinks. He smiled. Ill see you there. And with that she closed the door while he stood there for a second before heading home himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Mother

Spoon walked to her living quarters on the top shelf of the china cabinet were she and her mother lived. She walked in and found her mother sitting, waiting for her. You stayed out pretty late. You are normally home before the party is over. What made this one different? Her mother asked. Oh mother I met someone. She told her. You did, whats he like. She asked like any mother would. Well he is tall, and nice, and kind, and a compete gentlefork. Ah I know it, I know it mother said. Know what mother. That you and that nice boy would get together. Mother, you know him? Of course, I do, everyone knows him. I would have taught that you and Ladle would be giving me grandspoons by now. I mean I was younger then you when your older brother, Soup was born. she said with a smile. But mother, Im not talking about Ladle. She told her mother. Your not? she said while Spoon answered her with a nod. Then who my dear are you talking about? Hes name is fork. Fork? I know of no master Forks in the Cabinet. Well that is because he doesnt live in the Cabinet, Mother. Ah then he must be from the new Thanksgiving set that came to the kitchen last week. Dont worry my dear he will be living on the third in December. But Mother, he is not new, he lives in the utensils drawer with his Aunt and Uncle. Mother looked at Spoon with a look that terrified her. Mother walked over and slapped the girl across the face. How dare you go anywhere near a boy like that. Do you not see who you are? You live on the top shelf of the china cabinet for dish sake. Mother paced the floor a few times to calm down before she continued. You are never to see this boy again. But Mother! Dont but mother me. You are not to see him ever again . Do I make myself clear. the room fell silence, Spoon? Spoon looked up a her mother with a broken heart. Yes mother. Good now hurry yourself and get ready for bed. We will speak no more of this again. Spoon walked past her mother and quickly went into her room. Not even bothering to change she laid on her bed as tears ran down her face.


End file.
